Lego Batman - Riddler Returns
''Lego Batman - Riddler Returns ''was released on February 4, 2010 Plot Batman is eating popcorn, when Robin comes in and asks him where the Batcomputer is. Batman then admits he sold it for a popcorn maker and asks if Robin if he wants some. But Robin then tells Batman that the mayor has been murdered. When Batman asks why he wasn't told, Robin tells him when he tried to tell him Batman was trying to beat his highscore for Galaga and wouldn’t talk to him for days and the Police hasn't found out who killed him and Batman's response is, "Ah shit. Well, I guess were screwed." ''Robin asks, "Batman, aren't you the world's greatest detective or something like that?." Batman tells Robin to f*** that title and to give it to Sherlock Holmes, but decides to come after a boring speech from Robin. When Robin talks about the crime scene, Batman drove to McDonalds because he's hungry. He ordered a double big-mack for himself and a kid's meal for Robin. At the mayor's office Robin discovers a riddle carved in the mayor's body saying: *"What is at the beginning of eternity, the end of time and space and the beginning of every end and the end of every race?"'' Robin says that it's the Letter "e", for Edward Cullen, the character in "Twilight: New Moon" and they rush to the movie theatre. At the Theatre they ask the Women at the snack counter if she seen anything strange. She says a man in a Green suit told her to tell Batman Something. Batman asks what it was but she can't Remember what it was. Batman tells Robin to go get the "Mind-Reading Machine" but Robin if they have to "Cut open her head and Remove her Brain?" but She Remembers but Batman wants to Use it. She Says that what he said was. *"How do you Divide Ten Apples Between Eleven People?" Batman suspects who there Dealing with: Two-Face. Robin says that it's the Riddler when Batman thought it was Two-Face who does the Riddles. Robin says thet Each Bad Guys Name is reflective of their personality and/or powers, But Batman Dosen't get it and Robin explains. Later, Batman is driving and is discussing the latest riddle. Batman thinks you must give every person 0.909091% of an apple, but Robin suggests that "you make applesauce!". While not looking at the road, Batman runs over Alfred(A reference to Forrest's second Batman and Spider-Man movie). Afterwards, they go to the applesauce factory, where they see something written on the wall outside. It was written by the Riddler, but Batman sees that it is not a riddle, but "I'm At The Gotham Bank!!!", showing another hint to the fact that the Riddler is past his prime in riddle-making. Soon afterwards, they head to the Gotham Bank, but the duo don't see the villian. Batman starts to go into a monologue about dry cleaning when they are taking into a secret lair underneath the base. Riddeler then soons says a riddel then batman says the answer then batman theretens to kill his family if he dosen't let batman and robin down then riddeler said i'll let you down if and only if he can solve his master riddele then batman and robin says that they are ready while riddeler is saying the riddel but batman cuts himself down rideler says what the heck then they fight then batman throws riddeler on the ground then batman says the answer but is then interupted because riddeler tries to shoot him with a tommy gun then batman shoots a tracking chip into his head robin asks oh my gosh batman did you kill him? then batman replys what no i just shot a track chip in his head riddeler is trying to breath then robin asks if batman can cut him down batman then asks well did you bring your knife like i did? then robin replys no then batman leaves him up there to teach him a lesson batman leaves. Credits: the video shows the credits and at the end robin is shown still hanging up side down but with blood coming out of his eyes for some reason. Video Lego Batman - Riddler Returns Category:Lego Batman